


Humiliation

by yankeetooter



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Humiliation, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-04 04:44:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21191777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yankeetooter/pseuds/yankeetooter
Summary: Valery gets a dressing down.





	Humiliation

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short noncanon story for whumptober...

Boris Shcherbina and Valery Legasov sat facing each other across the table, only briefly making eye contact with each other. Boris drummed his fingers on the table, trying to contain his annoyance and embarrassment at Gorbachev's last statement.

Both men looked up startled when the Deputy Prime Minister re-entered the room. "Boris, if you would excuse us, I'd like to have a word in private with Professor Legasov.

"Of course, Deputy Prime Minister," Boris said, rising to go. _Why does he want to talk to Legasov alone?_

Valery had blanched at Gorbachev's request. Why would the Deputy Prime Minister want a private word with him?

Boris left, but only through the first set of doors. It was dark in the small alcove between the two sets of doors and he decided he would wait here to see what transpired, even though he knew he shouldn't eavesdrop. He just couldn't imagine what Gorbachev wanted with the scientist.

A few moments passed, and then Gorbachev lit into Valery. "At least he waited until everyone else left," thought Boris, but he still winced at how hard Mikhail was being on Legasov. He couldn't catch every single word, but from what he could make out, the Deputy Prime Minister was being harder on Legasov than even he would have been. After all, the man had spoken up out of a sense of duty, and concern for the situation. As much as Valery had annoyed him, Boris really couldn't fault his actions.

Valery stood with head down, completely cowed, while Gorbachev shouted at him. He cheeks were flushed and he had to struggle not to lose his temper. 

"You may be an important man at Kurchatov, Legasov, but I assure you your insubordination will not be tolerated here or at Chernobyl! And if you ever hope to advance to the directorship, I suggest you curb your tongue from now on!

And you are to show respect to Deputy Chairman Shcherbina as well. That man has authority over this commission, and if you can't do your job, he'll find someone who can! Do you understand, Legasov? The Deputy Chairman has a temper. If you show such insubordination to him again on the trip, I wouldn't be surprised if he threw you off the helicopter!"

Valery winced, nodded, then turned to go when Gorbachev waved him off. He stepped into the dark alcove and paused. Boris, who had stepped back into a corner saw tears flowing down Valery's face for the brief moment light came from the meeting room.

Valery couldn't leave in this state. Stepping silently to Valery's side, Boris grabbed him before he could leave, clamping a hand over Valery's mouth before he could tell out in fright.

"Legasov, it's just me," Boris said gently. "Come sit."

Valery was trembling with apprehension. From one tyrant to another? Was Shcherbina now going to take a turn going at him?

Boris went to the inner door and carefully checked the room. Seeing it was empty, he propped it open the smallest amount to let in a minimal amount of light. Taking his handkerchief, he gently wiped the tears from Valery's face.

The scientist gaped at him in shock, his eyes widening in the near darkness. This was not the same man Gorbachev had spoken of!

Seeing Valery's surprise, Boris chuckled. "Don't presume I am the monster the Deputy Prime Minister made me out to be. I know I was abrupt on the phone, but I was rushed for time. And the meeting, well, I wanted to protect you from Gorbachev's anger, although even I was surprised at how harsh he was."

Valery nodded, stunned at the discovery of this unexpected ally. He'd expected a thrashing at the very least from this formidable man. However, "Deputy Chairman..."

Boris interrupted, "Boris.". At Valery's confused look, he explained, "Boris my name is Boris. Use my name...Valery."

Valery blushed at this unexpected familiarity that, all the same was like a caress. Not even his co-workers called him Valery. "Well, Boris," shyly, "I'm not a nuclear physicist, although I do know about RBMK reactors. But what if I'm not the best man for the job? This is a totally new situation too. If the reactor has exploded as I suspect, that's never happened before, so I don't know what to do necessarily."

Boris looked at Valery intently. "Then neither would anyone else, would they? And, Valery, I'm not the best man for this job either. I'm still not sure why they sent me except they must not think the situation that serious. I guess we'll have to stick together to solve this, right?". Boris clapped Valery on the shoulder companionably.

An hour later they were flying to Chernobyl when Boris asked Valery to explain how a nuclear reactor worked. When Valery hesitated, Boris threatened to throw him out of the helicopter. Valery looked up startled, then relaxed when he saw the twinkle in Boris' eyes.


End file.
